Aura Crystals
Aura Crystals are a type of crystal appearing a bit everywhere on diverse planets. The Crystals provide temporary (with some exeptions) effects to organic beings who touches them. The two basic and well known crystals are GreenAura, which can destroy evilness, and PurpleAura, which can destroy non-evilness. GreenAura is relativelty abundant, and it can be found on the PVZ planet easily. There is a very large geyser in the Cat Kingdom. PurpleAura is very rare and is found rarely in the universe. GreenAura and PurpleAura explode when they are in contact, and about 10 tons of each matter touching each other can destroy a small planet, hopefully, PurpleAura is very rare. There is multiple Aura Crystal types, a lot of them are still unknown however. An expert on Aura Crystals is the Cat Empress. Auras have a charge system. This mean that Auras that give positive effects are positively charged (YellowAura...), and Auras who have negative effects are negatively charged (RedAura...). When two Auras with opposite charges touch, they cancel each other, turning them into a blank crystal. Some other Auras, are neutral. GreenAura and PurpleAura are exeptions though. They have special charges, causing them to only react to each other (Example : RedAura and GreenAura, nothing happen, but PurpleAura and GreenAura, BOOM) Aura Crystals Varieties *GreenAura, which is really common throughout the universe and destroys evil. Can fall in form of meteors, and some geysers can be found. *PurpleAura, which is really rare and destroys non-evil. Extremely rarely, a meteor of PurpleAura may fall on the PVZ world. * OrangeAura: An aura vastly more powerful than both PurpleAura and GreenAura but OrangeAura is not descriminate! It is extremely lethal to anyone and anything! It's rare if you know where to look, otherwise it's virtually un-locateable *BlueAura, which is a bit rare and lower the pull of the gravity on somebody. It sometimes falls in the form of meteors on the PVZ world. * AquaAura, an aura found deep in oceans. It allows underwater breathing and amazing swimming abilties for bit. Also allows you to survives intense water pressure (Only water pressure), and provide water-resistance. *CyanAura, a combination of BlueAura and WhiteAura. It's 39% rarer than WhiteAura. Lowers the pull of gravity on someone, provides high ice resistance and boosts ice power. Can fall in the form of meteors on the PvZ world. *WhiteAura, which is a bit rare too and provide ice-resistance, and boost ice power. Sometimes fall in the form of meteors on the PVZ world. *RedAura, which shrink down the person it touches, sometimes fall in the form of meteors on the PVZ world. *YellowAura, which enlarge the person it touches, rarely found in the atmosphere of Gas Giants. * TealAura, very rare type of aura that boost the physical strenght of the user for a bit. * PinkAura, multiply defence by 10 and attack by 10 permanently. EXTREMELY rare. * BrownAura, have the same effect as a very powerful magnifying glass. Also correct light-speed delay *Unstable Aura: A black crystal that's capable of unleashing violent eruptions of energy in the form of energy waves over a very large area, large chunks of this can easily devestate a city. They're quite uncommon in most places and it can only appear either as a meteor or where it was deposited from a meteor. *Reactive Aura: A blue/green crystal that's highly reactive with water and acid; it's capable of massive explosive force if it ends up in the wrong place. This can be found mostly in deposits but on occasion by meteor. *Charged Aura: A yellow crystal that violently electrocutes anything nearby. This's found falling like a meteor, it usually isn't inside a meteor however. * Resilience Crystal: A typically colourless crystal that can be slightly coloured if impurities are present. This chunk of a type of solidified aura is practically indestructable but it is very heavy. It's rare to come across but where there's some there is usually a massive amount. * Burst Aura: A violet-coloured crystal that's usually in smaller shards than other Aura Crystals. Burst Aura, if exposed to high temperatures or strong impacts can detonate like a devestating cluster-bomb. This's found often with Resilience Crystals. It's uncommon to find it not paired with Resilience Crystals. Burst Aura chunks are often used in highly powerful weaponry. *Crystal Attacker: A mostly clear crystal that's... Alive? When desturbed it turns into the Crystal Shard. This's found in specific events. * Thermal Aura Steel: Whilst not a true "Crystal" this's treated as such. Those who wield this become resistant to electric and highly resistant to heat. The substance itself has properties like steel but it resists electricity, is quite light and strong and it has a massive melting point. These factors make this metal desired for use in spaceships and other fortified structures. (The heat resistance makes beam type weapons and other heat based weapons ineffective.) This is coloured orange. Feel free to add a new type of Aura Crystal to the list ! Category:Auras Category:Crystals Category:Rare